


Brief Reprieve

by multitrashg



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Aang (Avatar) Is A Good Parent, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kya is gay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, borderline pillow princess lin, lin is a wreck, this is self indulgent, top kya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multitrashg/pseuds/multitrashg
Summary: Kya hasn't seen Lin since her breakup with Tenzin. Luckily, she has a great idea to get her friend comfortable on Air Temple Island again, but it goes a bit further than she'd ever imagined.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 10
Kudos: 199





	Brief Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't really know what this is. It kinda just started as a little... thing, but it kept growing until it was like 5000 words. Not totally sure when this takes place. I guess two months after Lin and Tenz*n's breakup. Kya is mid-thirties, Lin is late-twenties/early-thirties.  
> I forced so many lesbian stereotypes onto Kya in this, and I'm not even sorry lmao.

Kya knocked gingerly on Lin’s door, a part of her honestly hoping the younger woman wasn’t home. Two months had now passed since any of her family had seen Lin, so they sent Kya as a sort of peace offering, hoping seeing her childhood best friend might sedate Lin’s anger against the family.

Lin was home, it seemed, but Kya was only greeted by a loud groan.

Confused, the water bender knocked again.

“Go away mom,” a deep feminine voice called from inside the apartment. “I’ve told you a million times I don’t want to talk-”

“I’m not the chief, Lin!” Kya called, almost angry, a little offended by the prospect of being compared to Toph.

Suddenly the door opened.

Was Lin always that… small? Maybe Kya had gotten taller. That didn’t make sense. She was in her mid-thirties.

“Kya?” The black-haired woman asked. “What are you doing here?”

“Uh,” Kya wasn’t completely sure how to answer that. She hadn’t been particularly excited to see Lin after what she’d done to Air Temple Island, but it was clear that the earthbender was calmer than the last time she had seen her, angrily crossing the bay after finding Kya’s younger brother with the new air acolyte Pema.

“Look, if you’re here to tell me all about how Tenzin is the good guy and that we can surely be friends again, save your breath.”

“What?” Kya asked. “No, wh- fuck Tenzin.”

Lin raised an eyebrow.

“I came to see you,” Kya said, truthfully. “I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m fine.”

They stood in silence, Kya’s hands gingerly clenching in and out of fists, Lin’s arms crossed tightly across her chest, flexing her-

Had those muscles always been there?

“Uh.”

“Do you wanna come in?” Lin asked flatly. 

“Sure!” The brunette said a bit too happily.

Lin’s apartment was exactly how she’d imagined it. No nonsense, sparse decoration, a whole rack dedicated to her armor. But there was significantly more plant life than she’d expected, succulents gracing every shelf, healthy, vining plants hanging in the windows. 

“So, how are you… doing?”

“I’m fine, Kya,” Lin answered dismissively. 

Silence again. 

“Was there anything you _did_ want to talk about? Or are you just here to bother me?” The younger woman finally asked. 

“Well,” Kya said, nervous that Lin might punch her or something. “Mom and Dad are really worried about you.”

“So they sent you,” Lin said, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“Well, they’re worried that you hate them.”

“I don’t,” Lin said genuinely. “I could never. Now, maybe I think they could’ve done a better job raising their kids...”

“Bumi and I take offense to that.”

“Oh don’t. They still did much better than Toph.”

Kya had to chuckle at that.

“I miss you,” the taller woman let slip. 

Lin turned around, suddenly focused on picking at the counter top. 

“Lin, you were basically part of our family, and then all the sudden, you weren’t. You were like a sister to me and Bumi.”

“Take it up with Tenzin and your new sister, _Pema.”_ She spat out the younger woman’s name.

Kya groaned, and Lin raised her eyebrow.

“Yeah?” Lin asked Kya to elaborate.

“She’s insufferable. Young, as you know, but painfully so. She follows him around like a puppy. Spirits, they’re always holding hands, and making eyes at each other. Even mom is tired of it by now. I mean Tenzin is a grown man, and Pema- she’s- I mean it barely feels legal. It's hard to think about them… creating the next generation of airbenders-”

“Kya.”

“Sorry.”

They were quiet again.

“Are you doing anything?” Kya asked.

“I’m working,” Lin answered, gesturing to her armor on the stand behind the older woman.

“I see that,” Kya said, gesturing to an angry bruise on Lin’s left shoulder. “I meant tonight.”

“Oh,” Lin said, grabbing the bruised arm. “No, I mean, I guess not.”

“Come back to the island, I wanna show you something.”

“Ha!” Lin quite literally laughed in her face. “As if I could ever show my face there again.”

“Oh c’mon Lin,” Kya said, giving her a quick nudge toward the door. “Dad’s forgiven you for the damage. I think he understands it was warranted.”

“And… Katara?”

“Well, mom might need some more time to think about it. It was mostly her garden you destroyed.”

Lin cringed.

“I’m totally joking! My parents miss you so much. And I promise you won’t see Tenzin. He barely sees the family anymore.”

So, Lin followed Kya to the island, albeit reluctantly. They took the ferry, despite Kya’s insistence that she could get them across the bay faster. 

As soon as she saw Aang, Lin almost burst into tears.

“Lin?” The Avatar said, standing as she came into the dining hall on Air Temple Island, only occupied by Aang and Katara, having tea after dinner.

He wrapped his arms around her immediately, quickly followed by a muttering and rambling Katara.

“Lin, I can’t believe you’ve been away this long. You know we love you so much! How could you think we wouldn’t want to see you? Oh! Look at your poor shoulder. Kya, how could you let her leave with this shoulder-”

Katara immediately began to fuss at Lin’s shoulder, using the water from the tea basin to heal her. 

“Aunt Katara, please, I’m fine,” Lin said, although she was sitting down to resign herself to a healing session.

“How have you been?” Aang asked, genuinely, sitting next to his wife, across from the young earthbender. 

Surrounded by the surrogate family she’d grown up with when her mother was too busy to be her mother, Lin felt at ease enough to be honest. 

“I’ve… been better.”

Aang gave her a sad smile. 

“Lin, I wish you would’ve come to us sooner,” Aang said, laying a comforting hand on the young woman’s shoulder.

“Yeah, well sorry if I didn’t want to risk being on the island.”

“I understand,” the Avatar said with a sigh. “Tenzin, he- well. He’s not exactly in our best graces right now.”

Kya snorted. “For the first time in history,” she said under her breath.

“Kya,” Katara scolded, not looking up from Lin’s shoulder.

“Nevertheless,” Aang continued, despite his daughter’s comment. “You’re family Lin. And it's good to see you again.”

They talked about lighter subjects for the rest of the evening, what Lin was doing at work, how things had been on the island, and the Avatar’s family caught Lin up on the happenings of the Fire Lord and his wife and daughter.

Finally, Aang stood.

“Well I have to be going in for the night,” he said sadly. “I have a trip scheduled tomorrow for the Fire Nation. Katara?” He extended his hand to his wife, who took it.

“Thank you, Katara,” Lin said, rolling her shoulder through it’s range of motion.

“Anytime Lin.”

“Aang, tell Uncle Zuko I said hello.”

“Of course, Lin.”

And with that, the Avatar placed a hand on his wife’s back as they disappeared into the dormitories of Air Temple Island.

“See,” Kya said, hands on her hips. “I told you they didn’t hate you.”

Lin smiled. 

“You want me to take you back to the city? Or you can stay here if you’d like.”

“Kya,” Lin chuckled. “I’m a grown woman. I can get back to my apartment on my own.”

“Sure, sure,” Kya admonished, walking toward her room. “Good luck getting across the bay, then. It is past the ferry’s operating hours, after all.”

“Wait-”

Kya laughed. “C’mon silly. We’ll get you set up in one of the dorms.”

Once Kya had acquired the spare linens for the room across from her own, she and Lin sat on the floor of the small dormitory.

“Wait, didn’t you bring me here to show me something?” Lin asked, briefly remembering their conversation from earlier.

“Oh Spirits!” Kya said, laughing lightly. “Yeah, I did. Follow me.”

Climbing had come easy to Lin, with earthbending and all, but staring up at the sheer cliff ahead of her, she was a bit confused.

“Uh, Kya where are we going?”

“Up,” Kya said frankly.

Suddenly, a geyser of water shot up in front of her, drenching her clothes.

“KYA!” She screamed.

“Oh relax, you’re going to get wet anyway,” Kya called from the top of the cliff.

By the time Lin had earthbend-ed her way up the cliff, Kya had a steady stream of water flowing in front of her, splitting a small waterfall in half.

“Ladies first,” Kya said, gesturing for Lin to walk through.

Suddenly, she was greeted by a secluded cavern with an even larger waterfall on the inside, moonlight coming in through the small cracks in the cavern ceiling.

“How does this even work?” Lin asked. “A waterfall inside a waterfall?”

“I dunno. This island was built by benders. Don’t question it,” Kya said, the sound slightly muffled.

Lin looked over to see her pulling her tunic over her head, leaving her in her traditional water tribe wrappings and shorts.

“Oh, _wow_ , okay” Lin said, averting her eyes.

“Oh grow up,” Kya said, slowly stepping into the water. “We’re going swimming.”

Reluctantly, Lin removed her training shirt and loose-fitting pants, grateful that she’d opted for conservative, athletic shorts and a tight wrap this morning after her shower.

“So this is… your secret hiding place?” Lin asked hopefully, stepping into the water.

“Nah,” Kya replied. “This is where I used to bring girls. Dad doesn’t know it's here and mom knows to leave it alone.”

“Oh,” Lin blushed. 

Kya smirked knowingly behind her hair.

“It’s beautiful,” Lin answered. “But I’m a little chilly.”

Suddenly, Kya sunk down into the water, the tips of her cocoa-colored hair brushing the surface. 

“Then get in the water, silly,” the older woman said, opening her hands invitingly.

Reluctantly, Lin followed her lead and sunk into the crystal water, hands shaking from the cold (she told herself).

She hissed as her bare stomach hit the water, especially cold on the scar running down her left side.

"How’d you get that scar?” Kya asked, unashamed to have been staring.

“Uh well,” Lin said, rubbing her arms up and down. “Metal armor is pretty efficient until it’s been cut through and embedded in your skin.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah, it was a rough one,” Lin said. “Happened while you were… away. Tenzin found me trying to stitch it up in my apartment and brought me here, to your mother.”

“Wow,” Kya said, not totally sure what to say.

“But I couldn’t care less,” Lin continued. “I’ll obviously never be without my scars.”

She traced the two on her face with her right hand, and Kya’s eyes followed.

“I’ll never forget the night you showed up here with that wound on your face,” Kya said.

Lin growled, thinking briefly of her sister. 

“Spirits, Lin. I remember thinking half your face was missing.”

“Kya-”

“I was so scared,” Kya said, brushing her hand over the ever-fading lines on the younger woman’s face.

When had she gotten so close?

“Kya, what are you doing?” Lin asked.

“Sorry!” The brunette said, pulling her hand back abruptly. 

Lin stopped her hand in mid-air, pulling it back to lay a gentle kiss on her palm. Kya’s gasp was almost inaudible. 

“Lin, what-”

Suddenly, a very uncharacteristic tear streaked across her scars. 

“Lin,” Kya said, pulling her into an embrace.

“What’s wrong with me, Kya?”

“I’m sorry?” 

"Nothing. Nevermind."

Kya just stood there, gaping at Lin's sudden, out of character outburst, holding her loosely. 

“Look, I know why Tenzin ended things. I didn’t want to spend my life churning out kids for him to drill airbending practices into, and he wasn’t fond of that. And I guess I get why Suyin is… the way she is, but- even mom-”

Kya felt a sob wrack the smaller woman’s body.

“Why does no one want me?”

Kya pulled back to stare into Lin’s eyes.

Suddenly, all the feelings from her childhood came flooding back. Kya’s jealousy at watching Lin choose to spar with Tenzin instead of her. Watching Lin wrap her arms around Tenzin after his airbending master ceremony. Realizing, for the first time, that she liked Lin the way she was supposed to like _boys._

“Oh Lin. _I_ want you.”

“Kya what-”

Suddenly, Kya had pulled her in and was kissing her. Every alarm in her brain was telling her to push her off and ask her what the hell she thought she was doing, but Lin couldn’t bring herself to pull away.

She felt Kya’s relief as she began to kiss her back, and the older woman snaked a hand around her waist. Lin gasped as Kya’s arm, stronger than she expected, pulled her in close.

Lin, just a bit inexperienced with women in the sense of never having kissed one ever in her life, was clueless as to where to put her hands. She guessed ‘shoulders’ and went for it, and Kya let a little sigh slip out between her lips. The earthbender thought it might have been the prettiest sound she’d ever heard. 

Finally, when Lin felt like she might pass out, she pulled away, wrenching herself out of Kya’s grasp.

“Um- so-”

Lin’s face was stained red, blush spread across the apples of her cheeks and trailing down the length of her scar.

“Oh Spirits, Lin,” Kya said, her own deep red blush glowing against her dark skin. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I did that. I just couldn’t watch you stand there and think no one wanted you. I-”

“So you didn’t mean it?”

Suddenly, the most physically powerful woman Kya had ever known looked so small and vulnerable in front of her.

“Of course I meant it, Lin!”

Lin placed her hands in her hair in frustration, eyes wide with disbelief. 

“Then why now?” She asked, awestruck. “I mean- we’ve known each other for our whole lives!”

“I know! I don’t know,” Kya said, throwing her hands down in frustration at herself. “But ever since we were teenagers, you were so wrapped up in Tenzin. And I didn’t think you liked women. _Well_ , I mean I had my suspicions, but-”

“Kya!”

“Okay sorry,” the waterbender said, putting her hands in front of her defensively. “What I’m trying to say is, I really like you, Lin. I have for a long time. Probably since I was too young to even know what it was. I was ready to let go when I saw you and Tenzin getting serious, but I can tell I’ve never actually gotten over you.”

“Then why did you leave? So many times, you left.”

“You know why. Or at least, you do now.”

“Kya-”

“Lin, I know you’re not in a great place tonight. I shouldn’t have… kissed you. I’m sorry.”

They were silent for a beat. 

Suddenly, a hand was on Kya’s jaw, pulling her gaze up from the water, and emerald green eyes were boring into her own. 

“Could you... do it again?”

Hearing that, Kya wasted absolutely no time pulling Lin back in toward her lips. 

The younger woman gasped, although she’d been the one to ask, immediately threading her hands into Kya’s thick, dark hair. Taking advantage of their current position, water up to their waists, Kya lifted the shorter woman gently off the ground, slinging one of her porcelain legs around her waist, running a hand from her knee to the crook of her thigh and waist.

It briefly occurred to Lin that Katara could definitely access their secluded hideout, but she decided to push the thought to the back of her mind as she felt Kya’s hand slide up and over her waist, the other settled over the scar on her cheek.

Kya’s hand slid over her midriff, brushing over the scar running down her side before reaching the abs she’d been so desperate to touch earlier. 

Lin broke the kiss and gasped when Kya reached her lower abs. 

“Sorry,” Kya muttered into her ear, suddenly aware of how close she was to the edge of Lin’s shorts. 

She pulled away and smirked at the younger woman, taking in her appearance for the first time. Lin’s eyes were dark, a shade of green she’d never seen before, pupils blown wide. She was breathing hard, heart rate out of control. Kya’s heart clenched and her lower stomach burned.

“Kya?” Lin asked. “You okay?”

“Am _I_ okay?” Kya asked, laughing. “I- are _you_ okay?”

Lin groaned, laying her head on Kya’s collarbone. “What are we doing?”

Kya’s throat tightened. “I- we- we’re-” She pulled Lin away by her shoulders to look her in the eyes. 

“I want this, Lin. I want you. I have for a long time. Not just to get back at my brother, or-”

“Okay, that’s not what this is to me either, if that’s what you thought.”

“I didn’t. Lin-”

Suddenly the younger woman smiled, pulling at Kya’s waistband to bring her in for another kiss. 

It was instantly more heated than the last, their gasps and moans barely drowned out by the roaring waterfall. Kya pulled at the elastic holding Lin’s black hair in a bun against the nape of her neck, Lin unable to stop her before it tumbled loosely over her shoulders.

“ _Oh_ ,” the older woman commented, voice hoarse with lust.

Her hair was long, at least for her, ending just above her shoulders.

“I haven’t had time to have it cut. I was… focused on other things.”

“Don’t,” Kya said breathlessly. “You’re beautiful.”

Lin’s blush returned, running her hands through her hair nervously. Kya caught her hand, wrapping it around her own back and pulling her back in for another kiss.

Slowly, she slid her right leg between the earthbender’s, gently pressing her thigh against Lin through her shorts, causing the shorter woman to gasp. Kya’s body reacted naturally, heat pooling in her stomach, hips jutting forward, causing Lin to groan again from the contact, moaning the brunette’s name into her mouth. 

Lin let her hips roll against Kya’s soft thigh, sighing as she repeated the motion. Kya, unable to keep her hands to herself, let them find themselves on the other woman’s muscled lower back, drifting down to her ass. Lin’s stomach fluttered at the touch, making her grind harder against Kya’s leg. 

Kya was satisfied to watch Lin come undone like this, taking her apart with her hands where they stood, letting her pitch forward and lose her balance, but something in her needed to see the other woman underneath her. 

With the amount of solid muscle that Lin had, Kya wasn’t sure of her next move, but took it anyway. She lifted Lin off the ground, walking her slowly to where their clothes laid, placing her gently on the soft grass that seemed to adorn all of Air Temple Island year round, like the island itself was immune to the chill of fall. 

Lin wasn't immune, she realized, shivering, as she lost Kya’s body heat around her. Turning, she found Kya gathering up their clothes quickly. 

“Wh- Kya?”

“Get up, we’re not doing this here,” Kya said, tossing Lin her pants and tight-fitting training shirt.

Placing a hand on her hip, Lin smirked. “Oh yeah? I thought you brought girls here all the time.”

Kya looked at her, eyes suddenly serious. “You’re not those other girls.”

They made their way back down the cliff quickly with their bending. Sneaking back into the dormitories proved easier than either of them had suspected, as not a single other sole was awake this late on the strictly-cultured island.

They stumbled through the door of Kya’s room, Lin bending the sliding door shut with the small metal handle. 

The room was dark, the only light coming in was the filtered moonlight through the heavily draped window. Lin looked nervously at the curtains.

Suddenly, Kya’s hand was on her jaw, gently caressing her scars. 

“You still with me, Lin?”

“Yeah, yes.”

“We don’t have to do this-”

“Kya, I want you.”

That was enough for Kya. She took the opportunity to throw the younger woman to the bed, gentle but still assertive.

_Of course Kya was a top._ Lin thought briefly before the other woman found her mouth again, her tongue finding entrance.

Lin moaned gently into the kiss, her hips moving toward Kya of their own accord.

This time, Kya took undressing her into her own hands, slowly peeling the black compression shirt off over her head, exposing the tight black wrapping around her chest. Kya gently thumbed the fabric, but eventually moved on, turning her attention to the grey pants settled on her hips, dragging them down agonizingly slowly. 

Settling into Lin’s lap, she kissed her again, placing the earthbender’s hands at her waist, just below the hem of her loose shirt, encouraging her. Lin barely hesitated, lifting the offending fabric over her head and placing a kiss at her collarbone.

Kya slid her hips over Lin’s, lifting herself up and laying Lin down to rest her head on the pillows. 

She looked up at Lin as she touched the edges of her wrap, Lin closed her eyes and nodded before Kya could even ask, and Kya quickly released the wrap as Lin arched her back in assistance. 

Kya was truly speechless at the sight of Lin’s chest, an uncommon occurrence for the normally so suave lesbian. Her chest was flushed, and her breasts sat high, evidence of her nearly perfect physical condition from work and hours of habitual weight lifting. 

“Wow,” Kya said, causing Lin to bury her face in the pillow in embarrassment. Kya didn’t let her, of course, pulling her face back to lay a kiss on her lips before moving down to her breasts. 

They fit perfectly in her hands, and she paid them plenty of attention, something Lin had never experienced from a lover, equally exciting and embarrassing her. 

“Lin,” Kya said, smirking as she felt the younger woman try to hide her face again. 

“Sorry.” 

“There’s no reason to be embarrassed,” Kya continued, travelling further down Lin’s abdomen to lay a kiss on her lower abs. 

The earthbender whined when Kya’s fingertips dipped just below her shorts, gently tugging to let her know she wanted to take them off. Lin nodded gently and held her breath as the other woman pulled them down. 

Kya tried not to stare, not wanting to freak the younger woman out, but she struggled to draw her eyes away from the patch of black hair nestled between Lin’s legs and the barely-visible slick that covered her-

_One thing at a time Kya._

Besides, Lin was tugging at her own shirt, something she was more than happy to divest herself of, along with the blue pants already around her ankles and all of her wrappings. 

Once undressed, Kya laid the length of her body along Lin’s, both women sighing as their bodies made the intimate contact. Quickly, Kya recaptured her lips and moved a thigh between Lin’s, gently pressing into her center. Lin moaned as Kya started to move her leg, her tongue barely entering her mouth at the same time. 

Suddenly, Kya had pulled away, lying next to her. Just when Lin thought she was going to back out for her sake, a hand trailed down along her torso and into the hair at the apex of her thighs, only to settle right-

_Oh._

It was already so different, being touched by a woman, a person who possessed the same anatomy. Kya was clearly experienced, as well, finding Lin’s clit, dipping into her enough to collect some of the wetness, and then returning to her pleasure point. 

“Kya-“

Kya moaned into her hair as she worked, slowly drawing even more wetness to Lin’s center as she aroused her more and more. 

“Lin, do you know how long I’ve wanted this?”

Lin gasped. 

“I spent so much time waiting for you and Tenzin to end things. Wishing that it were me touching you like this.”

A whine escaped the younger woman. 

“I wanted you in a way I’ve never wanted anyone else. And now I’ve got you.”

Suddenly, Kya was inside her, on her, around her, everywhere. Her body was nestled in between Lin’s legs, mouth searching for her own, two fingers pumping into her, guided by the taller woman’s hips, a thumb circling her clit, driving her closer and closer to the edge. When Kya curled her fingers, Lin saw white. 

Her orgasm, the first one she’d ever had with another person, if she was honest, ripped through her like a tidal wave. Like Kya had been bending back a tsunami in an impressive display of strength and all of the sudden let it loose. 

Her back arched, trying to keep Kya as close as possible, and Kya leaned down to capture her lips in an attempt to keep from waking the whole island. 

When Lin came down, she was overstimulated, pushing Kya’s still-moving hand away abruptly, covering her face with a hand. 

“Good?” Kya asked while Lin was still panting. 

Lin let out a single, sarcastic laugh. 

Kya smiled, letting her right hand trace circles on the police officer’s stomach until she was in her right mind again. When Lin finally turned to face her, she let her hand rest on her face, pulling her in for another kiss, sweeter this time, lazier than their previous ones. 

Lin, however, still kissed her with urgency. Suddenly, she felt the earthbender’s hand skimming her inner thigh. 

“Lin-“ the waterbender started. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to,” the black-haired woman said. “I just- don’t know how.”

Kya smiled. “I have a feeling you’ll be a quick study. Why don’t you just start by touching what you want to touch?”

Suddenly, Kya’s dark skin was laid out in front of Lin, contrasting beautifully with her pure white sheets. Where Lin was short, hard muscle, Kya was all long, lithe limbs, draped alluringly across the bed. 

Lin wanted so desperately to touch her. Tracing a tentative hand across her abdomen, stopping to feel the hard muscle just hidden below the surface, Lin found herself becoming aroused again already. 

Her hands found their way to Kya’s breasts, much more endowed than her own, but also much more fitting to Kya’s nature. They were soft, like her, and very sensitive, Lin found. 

Shortly though, she was faced by the prospect of Kya’s sex. Touching her inner thighs gently, Lin almost froze before the neatly trimmed brown curls. 

“Lin,” Kya encouraged, breathing heavily. “Just do what feels good on yourself. I promise I’m gonna like it.” She smiled. 

Lin, slightly embarrassed by the prospect of masturbation, but also thankful for it at the same time, finally moved a hand up to Kya’s folds. 

Kya gasped beneath her, a genuine reaction, it seemed, not exaggerated for Lin’s sake. Lin hid her tiny smile. 

Finding Kya’s clit wasn’t hard, as she was clearly very aroused, something that made Lin blush yet again. She ran her fingers through the wetness curiously, while Kya writhed beneath her. Kya’s sex was different from her own, neatly trimmed and kept, a sign that she must’ve been sexually active fairly often. 

Lin tried not to think about that as she looked down at the woman beneath her. Kya’s eyes were screwed shut, her cheeks flushed a deep red. Her hair was completely free of its confines at this point, draped all over the pillow and falling in her face. Her chest was heaving up and down. 

She was ethereally beautiful. So much so, that it made Lin self-conscious for a moment, but she pushed it down to sputter out her next words. 

“What, uh, do you like?”

“Anything,” Kya answered honestly. “Whatever you’re doing. But being completely honest, I’d like to feel you inside of me.”

Lin blushed again, cursing her pale skin and hot-headed nature. 

Kya smiled, trying to encourage her. 

The earthbender took a deep breath, and let one finger slip inside the waterbender. It was surprisingly tight and impressively wet. 

“Lin-“ Kya moaned beneath her. 

Lin took this as a signal to add another finger. 

Kya moaned again when she did, rolling her hips gently on Lin’s. 

Lin began to move, trying to gauge the older woman’s reaction. 

Kya was flushed, seemingly already near her edge. How long had it actually been since she’d done this with someone else?

Or had watching Lin come undone just gotten her that riled up? 

Kya let out a gasp as she met Lin in a particularly hard thrust, feeling her body start to clench around her. 

“Lin, just- curl-“

Kya was right, she was a quick study, and she tipped quickly over the edge. 

The feeling of Kya coming around her was immaculate. Lin had never felt as powerful as she did now, not when bending, not at work. 

Kya pulled her in for an embrace as she was still coming down, shaking gently against Lin’s muscular frame. Lin, not entirely sure what to do, laid kisses in Kya’s hair until her breathing evened out.

The waterbender was clearly experienced though, recovering quickly and moving atop Lin once again. Gently, she kissed the earthbender, alternating between her lips and the column of her throat. 

Lin was totally relaxed now, subjecting herself to Kya’s wandering hands, which were once again skimming her lower stomach and-

“Wait, Kya! I already… came,” Lin said, a bit embarrassed. 

“Lin, you’re with a lesbian now. We come more than once in a night,” Kya said with a smirk, suddenly moving down to lay a kiss just below her belly button. 

“Oh.”

“I mean, two? Even that’s rookie numbers,” Kya said, dipping a finger into Lin’s sex again. “Is this okay?”

Lin shrugged, something startling her about the prospect of Kya’s lips so close to her center. 

“Lin?” Kya asked, continuing to stroke her folds, finding her clit and pressing gently. 

“Lin… I want to use my mouth. Is that okay?” Kya said matter-of-factly.

Although Lin was skeptical, Kya’s hoarse, sex-filled voice drove her over the edge. 

“Yes, please.”

Kya smirked as the woman writhed below her, trying desperately to get some friction on her clit. 

“Just relax, babe. I’ve got you.”

And with that, Kya laid a kiss on the inside of the thigh closest to her before moving to settle between Lin’s thighs, wrapping an arm around each. 

Lin gasped as Kya’s lips touched her for the first time. She laid gentle kisses on her core before slipping her tongue into the folds. 

Kya was in her own personal paradise. Lin smelled like sex and tasted like she’d always hoped she would, sour and heady, just like her personality. 

She quickly learned that while Lin enjoyed her tongue inside of her, she responded best to paced, repetitive licks across her clit.

Lin’s fist balled into the sheets as she came closer to her release, her other hand coming to rest in Kya’s hair. 

Kya moaned when Lin pulled gently at her scalp, and Lin quickly filed that piece of information away for later. 

Kya took a moment to glance up at Lin, who, although she was on the brink of orgasm, looked remarkably put together and in control. As though she could sense Kya looking at her, she suddenly opened her eyes that had been screwed shut, and caught Kya’s gaze. 

They locked eyes just as Lin came, hands digging into the sheets, letting out a moan that Kya really hoped wouldn’t wake up the entire island. Lin leaned back, her orgasm sucking the last bits of energy out of her, her legs shaking against Kya’s cheeks. 

Kya proudly wiped her mouth against the back of her hand and rested her head on Lin’s pelvis. She watched the earthbender come down gently, still draped alluringly across Kya’s bed, head nestled gently into her pillow. 

When she couldn’t stand to just watch anymore, Kya slowly shifted up the bed and laid a brief kiss on the younger woman’s lips. Without opening her eyes, Lin smiled. 

“Wow,” Lin said, at the risk of inflating Kya’s ego. 

Kya chuckled and laid next to Lin, pulling her against her chest. 

Lin’s breathing mellowed out fairly quickly, and Kya was sure she was asleep. 

Carding a hand gently through her hair, Kya muttered quietly. 

“I love you, Lin.”

Lin, however, immediately stiffened in her arms. 

_Shit_.

She pulled away, awestruck, to look Kya in the eyes. 

“I’m sorry. Spirts, Kya, why? Look, Lin-“

“I love you too, Kya.”

They kissed, this time sweeter than ever, each of them trying to express their love for the other, bodies intertwining yet again, although both too tired to do anything about it. 

They fell asleep that way, faces inches apart sharing the same pillow, bodies practically wrapped within each other. 

When Katara came in to check on Kya in the morning, she immediately closed the door, hoping not to see more of her daughter or Toph’s than she wanted, but smiled gently to herself. She couldn’t have chosen a better new partner for Lin, joyous that the young woman was finally over Tenzin. And she rejoiced at not having to learn the name of another one of Kya’s girlfriends, content that she already knew this one. 


End file.
